Life is not a walk in the park
by sweetdarkwarrior
Summary: What happens when the gang finds a girl with a darker past than Hiei's and is stronger than all of them combined? Oh yeah and did I forget to menchin she is goddess of darkness. Find out in the story what happens!
1. who are you

Chapter 1 "who are you"

As I walked down the street I noticed that I was being followed. I took a left and started running to try to get away but only to slip and fall and twist my ankle. Than a guy came from behind me and tried to grab my necklace my mother gave me a long time ago and I just was not going to have it. Despite my twisted ankle I got up. But I fell back to the ground because it hurt so much. "Hey leave the girl alone", said a guy from behind me. I looked behind only to see a tall guy with slicked back black hair. Then he kicked those guys' butts and looked at me with fierce brown eyes but they also looked protective.

"Hey did they hurt you", he asked. "N-no, and what happened wasn't their fault I was the one who slipped and twisted my ankle like a stupid idiot", I said trembling with fear. "Well you would not have had this happen if there was something they were after now can you at least tell me your name, and you are not stupid", he asked. "M-my name is Isabella Riley Blair Elisabeth Kage Sachi but most people call me Ace, who are you", I asked while trying to keep my black and lime green streaked hair that went down to my waist out of my eyes and his. "My name is Yusuke Urimeshi and what were they after", he said. "N-nothing at all they just like to pick on me and everything so I just learnt to let them and not get into any trouble", I said sadly letting my bangs cover my eyes to hide all my emotions not wanting all the painful memories to come back. "You going to be ok", he asked. "Yeah my ankle feels a little better it should be ok, at least until I home", I said standing up. "Would you like me to walk you home", he asked. "No not really I rather take the long way and it seems you don't have a lot of time on your shoulders", I said hoping he would go away and leave me alone.

The reason why I wanted him to leave is because at night I turn into my demon form against my will. In my demon form I have jet black hair and black fox ears with blonde tips I also have a black tail. My eyes are pure white as they always are. Also in demon form I wear a black spaghetti strap shirt that is tight enough I can barley breathe and a black skirt that comes a little above my knees. "What are you looking at", he asked noticing my glances at the sky. Just as he said that I started running. He did not take off after me he just stood there like he was surprised I had taken off running.

Then after ten minutes he started running after me but fortunately for me he ran right into a tree and was unconscious. I had just enough time to get to the church and close the doors. Then this guy with red hair grabbed my shoulders and just held me there for a few minutes. "Listen I do not know who you are but you have got to let go of me", I said through clenched teeth. "Why so you can turn into a demon, well how would you like to meet a man who might be able to help you with that problem", he asked thoughtfully. "Wait how did you know about my…" I asked. "Just don't ask questions and come on with me and I can help", he said cutting me off and dragging me by my hand toward the door. I stopped though and yanked him back with me. "How do I know I can trust you and how do I know you might be one of those guys from earlier let me guess you hang out with Yusuke Urimeshi, don't you", I said. "You know Yusuke so I guess he informed you or did he leave you hanging", he asked with his head in his hands. I did not answer only opened up the door and tried to run.

I ran for five minutes then I saw a flash of silver then I was unconscious. I could hear the voices in the background though. "Hiei, what in the world were you thinking now Koemma is going to kill us for sure", the red head said. "Well at least we got her and she is not a demon, yet so we have a few minutes left lets go to spirit world", the guy whose name must be Hiei said. Then I felt myself being lifted gently and then going through a cold breeze.


	2. “Spirit World and the truth”

Chapter 2 "Spirit World and the truth"

"Well we got this baka shoujo to spirit world now just to get her to Koemma's office", Hiei said harshly. "Ouch, that hurt", I said waking up. It scared the red head so much he dropped me. "Hey what was that for and what time is it", I asked. "Sorry it is just that you scared me and it is 7:45 PM, why", he asked. Um can you guys look away for a minute, I asked blushing faintly. They both sighed but did it.

Just then I transformed into my demon form. "Okay, I feel better", I said stretching and brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Whoa you look…", the red head started. "…Different", Hiei finished for him. "Thanks for the compliment I will remember that later", I said sarcastically. "Oh by the way my name is Kurama", the red guy said with a soft smile. "Let me guess your Yoko Kurama, and I already know your name Hiei", I said. "How do you know about the kitsune and me", Hiei asked harshly. "I know your name because I heard Kurama there say your name and I took a guess basically that he is Yoko Kurama the legendary fox bandit", I said. "You will have to excuse him he left his manners elsewhere and what is your name again", Kurama asked. Hiei was glaring at the kitsune harshly. "My name is Isabella Riley Blair Elisabeth Kage Sachi but please call me Ace everyone else does", I said.

"Ok Ace why do you use your demon powers", he asked. At this I looked down letting my bangs that went down to my chin cover my eyes. "I am looking for my twin sister Amy but I have not been able to find her ever since I was kicked out of my village where only light based demons live. Well I was the only darkness demon born there so they called me forbidden and deadly and kicked me out", I said with tears swelling up in my eyes but not letting them fall. "Liar I am the only forbidden child alive, Hiei said full of rage. "No you are not you baka kajihenge, you check my file when we get to see that toddler" I said more ticked off then Hiei. I walked passed Hiei and went to Kurama. "Can we go now", I asked real nicely. He nodded and started walking towards this big mansion in the distance.

"We made it just in time", Kurama said real silently as if he did not want anyone to hear him. Kurama had long red hair and a slightly feminine face and emerald green eyes he wore a white t shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Hiei had black hair that defied gravity and fierce crimson eyes he wore all black. "Great when does the party start", I said harshly. "You still are mad with us", Kurama asked. "I don't know doesn't this look on my face say I am pretty ticked off right now, I said. "Well I can't really tell your eyes are pure white so I cannot really tell", Kurama said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that", I said sadly. "Let's just get the baka onna in", Hiei said harshly.

"Koemma I have Bell here with me will you open up", Kurama said. "I thought I told you to call me Ace", I said full of rage. "Sorry", he said. I just shrugged it off and walked in the office. Koemma motioned me to sit down and for Kurama and Hiei to close the door and go out. After all that was done he began to speak. "Isabella, I know you are the goddess of darkness and I know about your sister if you will help us fight in a tournament called "The light tournament" you may be reunited with your sister once more so do you agree to these terms, Koemma said. "Yes and please Lord Koemma call me Ace or Acey, ok, I said to him in one of my more softer tones. He nodded and pushed a file forward to me. "Well Ace here is your file you can read it if you would like it is all about you, and please call me Koemma", he said with a smile and dismissed me.

"Ok that is over", I said walking out. "Hello Bell", a familiar voice said from behind me. "Call me Ace Yusuke", I said keeping my eyes closed the entire time. "How did you know it was me", Yusuke asked. "I could tell by the ignorance in your stupid voice", I said opening my eyes and glaring at him. He backed off and ran toward the door. "Baka idiot", I muttered underneath my breath. "What did you say Acey", Kurama said. "I am going on a walk", I said walking out of the mansion.

No one followed me. I ran towards this portal I saw. "Where am I", I said. "Oh never mind I am at the karaoke bar", I said walking inside. "Hey Ace, I heard a guy call from somewhere in the room. "Oh hey Toya what are you up to", I said. "Same old stuff as usual, crushing on you as usual and seeing all the good singers here and bad. Hey, why don't you get up there and sing", he said. "Why do you want me to sing do you want to fight off every guy in the bar", I said. "I would if it would get you to sing", he said smiling hopefully. "Fine I will", I said sighing with defeat. Just I said the guys were walking in unnoticed to me. "Acey Sachi please come on stage please you are the next to sing", a guy one the intercom.

**A/N** **The song is called "First cut is the deepest" It is by Sheryl Crowe I do not own the song and did not I write it or sing it for that mater:**

I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I had  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's worst

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's worst

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'Cause if you want I'll try to love again (try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's worst

The crowd cheered like no tomorrow as I walked off stage. "Hey once again you sound like an angel", Toya said. "Yeah but inside I am no angel and you know it", I said. "Miss Sachi please come up on stage you have been requested to sing", a guy called over the intercom. "I guess I better get up there", I said to Toya. The minute I got on stage I noticed everyone on team Urimeshi sitting at a table. Then I got the microphone and started singing.

**A/N the song is called "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt once again I do not own the song nor did I write or did I sing it:**

you don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
after I played nice  
wanna be in your game  
the things that you say  
you may think  
I never hear about them  
but word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

((chorus))  
you don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what its like to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in

if you could be my mind  
you might see more of me then meets the eye now you've been all wrong  
now who do you think I am  
you've never given me a chance

((Chorus))

You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what its like to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in

I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what its like to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what its like to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in


End file.
